1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to concrete wall forms of the panel unit type wherein the opposed and spaced apart sides of the form are each constructed from a group of rectangular panel units in an upstanding and edge-edge relationship with wet concrete being poured into the space existing between the wall forms, and, in particular, the present invention relates to a fastening device for securing adjacent panel units together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has long been upon the market a class of reusable pre-fabricated panel units including a variety of concrete form hardware associated with such panel units. The hardware is used to provide a simple means for connecting the panel units to one another.
Examples of such prior art apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,584,827; 3,975,882; 1,014,630; 3,010,175; 1,567,210; 1,629,899; 2,600,362; 2,613,424; 1,137,998; 3,067,479; 3,756,555; 3,204,918; 3,160,940.
Many of the aforementioned patents disclose prefrabricated panel units having marginal frame members which are positioned in an edge-edge relationship to build up a concrete wall form. Holes which are formed in the marginal frame members function to receive slotted shanks of t-bolts which extend therethrough. The t-bolts may be passed through the ends of tie-rods and are held in position by wedges which are driven through the slots of the shanks of the t-bolts. As the wedges are driven in place, they draw the abutting marginal frame members of adjacent panel units together due to the extremely tensional force in the t-bolts. The t-bolts and wedges frequently constitute a simple means for effecting panel interconnection. Furthermore, these bolts are readily removable for concrete wall form dismantling operations as it is only necessary to knock out the wedges and slide the t-bolts from their holes to release the panel units. In the erection of such concrete wall form panel units, a large quantity of hardware is necessary to attach the adjacent panel units together and it is customary for the workmen performing the erection and operation upon the scaffolding to carry with them large buckets of the hardware which is utilized to join the adjacent panel members. During such operations, the loss of hardware is appreciable especially in inclement weather as it is difficult to find bolts and/or wedges that may fall from scaffolding. Costs of labor and materials, therefore, have increased accordingly. The present invention is designed to overcome the aforementioned limitations that are attendant with the construction and installation of the conventional bolted and wedge assemblies used in connection with the fastening of the adjacent concrete wall form panels.
3. Prior Art Statement
To the knowledge of the applicant and the applicant's attorney, the aforementioned United States Patents constitute the closest prior art of which applicant and applicant's attorney are aware.